


Mecánica tramposa

by KillerQueenGelatine



Series: Amores criminales en canon [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sebastian sabe, con certeza, que trabajar para Jim Moriarty no es nada más que una montaña rusa de sorpresas y sexo perverso".</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie". </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mecánica tramposa

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones:** Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
>  
> 
> **Beteado por Hagastian.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Profesión u oficio asignado:** : Mecánico
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Frustración, MUCHA frustración AHAHAHA.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer :D!

La idea sórdida comienza con una simple mancha. Algo pequeño y limitado en la mejilla izquierda, con los asomos de la barba de tres días ligeramente rubia, pobremente cobriza que con los años ha ido tomando fuerza en el color. Es un rasmillón negro y oscuro, brillante y viscoso de la grasa utilizada para acondicionar las armas, pero no puede retirar la imagen de su mente, algo más escabroso, mundano y burdo. Se va acrecentando noche tras noche y su mente ardida, extasiada en la sensación de saciar la idea que ha crecido lo suficiente como para brotarle de los ojos con violencia excesiva.

Tiene que saciar la necesidad, llenar el antojo de saborear visualmente al rubio cubierto solo por un overol y las manchas negras distribuidas por su cuerpo, como moretones, el cabello brillante oscurecido por la pigmentación negra, el sudor y la suciedad mezclándose con el sabor natural de su piel bronceada por la guerra, las cacerías y el trabajo.

La idea prontamente muta en necesidad, en vicio, en droga y adicción; se le cuela por la piel como una bacteria y anida allí, en el rincón más sucio y profundo de su cerebro.

 

∞ ∞ ∞

 

─¿Te importaría explicarme cual es la relevancia de que tome este trabajo encubierto para el imperio? ─. Escucha la irritación en su voz, la ligera molestia de saberse engañado, el entrenamiento militar y propio impartido para aun así no cuestionar más allá.

─Porque yo lo estimo pertinente Sebastian, ahora, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y ponte el overol, _tienes que verte convincente_.

Un gruñido es la respuesta simple que recibe, la exposición de los músculos de su espalda cuando la camiseta es arrojada al suelo, con soberbia y altanería suficiente como para hacer explotar a un país entero y quemarlo desde sus cimientos. La tela áspera y oscura del overol llena el silencio con cada roce, dejando la imagen impecable de Sebastian enmarcada por la necesidad de cumplir su fantasía y llevarla a la realidad.

 

∞ ∞ ∞

 

Deja pasar el tiempo suficiente como para que la realidad que comienza a crear en su mente sea tangible. La costumbre natural de Sebastian por encajar lo mejor posible dentro del ambiente en que se ve inmerso prontamente da sus frutos, convirtiéndolo en uno más de la manada de mecánicos poco letrados y algo brutos en el cual le abandonó hace tres semanas.

Jim de IT es el escogido, con la obviedad de su homosexualidad llamativa en la punta de sus cejas bien cuidadas, la camiseta dos tallas más pequeñas de lo adecuado y el borde llamativo de la ropa interior, en un color naranja neón brillante, solo por la necesidad de ver el contraste contra la ropa oscura y sucia de Sebastian.

Es un auto obviamente maltratado con el que llega al taller, varias piezas faltantes y los desperfectos a simple vista, le otorgan las miradas ansiosas de dinero y desdén por su persona.

─Buenas, joven, ¿qué desea? ─Una voz distorsionada por la edad resuena a su derecha, es un hombre de edad, con el cabello cano y la barriga distendida por el material adiposo y el tipo de vida sedentaria que debe llevar. Con solo mirarlo sabe que es el dueño del lugar y no duda que debe ser quien más capacitado está para llevar cualquier trabajo acabo.

Su mente grita la estupidez que acaba de escuchar y se ríe histéricamente para sus adentros frente a la obviedad de la pregunta. Se ve tentado a responder algo igualmente obvio, pero debe morderse la lengua y seguir con el juego.

─Busco a un mecánico en especial, Sebastian Manson, si no mal recuerdo su nombre ─Sonríe, con los dientes afilados y predadores, con esa sonrisa que muchas veces confunden con rasgos amigables de su personalidad creada.

─ ¡Manson! ─ El grito logra llamar la atención de los otros dos mecánicos en el taller, los cabellos rubios manchados con el tinte negro de la grasa se hacen ver desde debajo de un auto y el cuerpo imponente de Sebastian se hace paso entre los autos y las piezas, ignorante de quien le espera. ─ Bastardo suertudo ─ Escucha como un murmullo, la voz del dueño del local ante la significativa comisión que ganará por el arreglo del auto.

Si es que Jim fuese un cliente de verdad, si es que el auto realmente fuera a ser arreglado, _si es que…_

─ ¿James? ─La voz del rubio lo regresa de sus pensamientos, con la sonrisa grande y llena de dientes aun plasmada en su rostro.

─Oh, no actúes tan sorprendido, ¿acaso no crees que mi chasis necesita un ajuste? ─Ríe, con la indiscreción necesaria para llamar la atención del hombre que se encuentra más cercanos a ellos y ganarse una mirada de disgusto.

─Te recuerdo que estoy trabajando _, trabajando_ en algo que tú me enviaste a hacer, y de lo cual no he encontrado beneficio alguno para el imperio, simplemente me sirve para llenarme de mugre, sudor y grasa de auto ─El reclamo no se hace esperar, con las mejillas rojas por el temperamento bruto y rápido de Moran para con él─. ¿Qué quieres? ─Insiste, una de las manos sucias limpiado el sudor de la frente.

─¿Acaso no es obvio?, Sebastian querido, pensé que eras un poco más inteligente. Te quiero a ti, cubierto en suciedad sobre ese capó, preferentemente dentro de los próximos cinco minutos con el overol en las pantorrillas, ¿así o más claro? ─Murmura, los dientes afilados y predadores a la vista, los ojos oscuros como hoyos negros recorriendo la piel sucia del rubio y la necesidad obvia, inundando el lugar.

─…Pero, ¿y el resto?

─ Ugh, no seas tan obvio Moran, por Dios, inclínate y déjame el trabajo a mi ─El estruendo de un cartucho vacío se hace presente y Sebastian sabe, con certeza, que trabajar para Jim Moriarty no es nada más que una montaña rusa de sorpresas y sexo perverso.

 


End file.
